Geschichten aus dem Hourglass Inn
by 7thRaven
Summary: Eine Sammlung von Kurzgeschichten, verschiedene Charaktere aus"Fluch der Karibik" betreffend.
1. Prolog

Tja, was soll ich sagen ? Hier ist also der erste Teil meiner angedrohten Kurzgeschichten-Sammlung (bzw. erst mal der Prolog).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Port Royal, Jamaica, spätes siebzehntes Jahrhundert  
  
Das "Hourglass Inn"ist das, was man gemeinhin als „Spelunke" bezeichnen würde. Hier treffen Halsabschneider auf Spieler, Säufer, Piraten und Damen des horizontalen Gewerbes. Nur selten verirrt sich ein ehrlicher, aber zu wagemutiger Bürger her – und noch seltener kehrt er nach Hause zurück. Charles Trelawney, der Wirt, könnte die unglaublichsten Geschichten erzählen, hätte ihm nicht schon vor Jahren ein zahlungsunwilliger Kunde die Zunge herausgeschnitten. Dies sind einige dieser Geschichten... 


	2. AnaMaria: Lullaby

Lullaby  
  
Für eine entsprechende Summe bekommt man im „Hourglass Inn" so ziemlich alles – auch wenn der Wunsch nach Feder und Papier hier eher selten geäußert wird. Obwohl es erst Nachmittag und die Schankstube noch fast leer ist, zieht sich die dunkelhäutige Frau an einen Tisch in der Ecke zurück. Eine Weile spielt sie unschlüssig mit dem Federkiel, dann nimmt sie einen großen Schluck Rum aus dem schmierigen Zinnkrug, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch steht, und beginnt zu schreiben.  
  
~Chérie, es ist so lange her... doch Du fehlst mir noch immer. Und von Tag zu Tag vermisse ich Dich mehr. Wie soll ich Dir nur erklären, warum ich Dich damals verlassen habe ? Ich kann es mir nicht verzeihen, ma petite, kann nicht vergessen...~  
  
Unwillkürlich berührt sie ihren linken Arm; selbst durch ihr grob gewebtes Hemd kann sie die Narben fühlen. Nein, sie kann nicht vergessen. Wie sollte sie auch diesen Tag vergessen können, an dem der Plantagenbesitzer in die Küche kam und sie so brutal schlug, dass sie stolperte und den Kessel mit dem kochenden Teewasser vom Herd riss ? Woher hätte sie denn wissen sollen, dass das Silberbesteck in die linke und nicht in die rechte Schublade gehörte ? Schließlich hatte sie bis vor kurzem noch auf den Feldern gearbeitet...  
  
~Ich konnte nicht bei Dir bleiben. Er hätte mich getötet.~  
  
Spätestens, wenn er herausgefunden hätte, dass sie lesen und schreiben konnte. Eine Sklavin, die über diese Fähigkeiten verfügte, war gefährlich und konnte nicht geduldet werden... auch wenn sie erst vierzehn war und das Kind des Masters zur Welt gebracht hatte. Nicht, dass es ihn interessiert hätte. Ein weiterer mischblütiger Bastard, der sich bei Bedarf gegen einen kräftigen Arbeiter eintauschen ließ... Die Bordelle in der Stadt zahlten Spitzenpreise für Halbblutmädchen, je jünger, desto besser. Wieder spürt sie seine brutalen Hände auf ihrem Körper und seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Hals, hört seine Keuchen und die spöttische Aufforderung, für ihn zu schreien... Ekel steigt in ihr auf; mit einem unterdrückten Fluch stürzt sie den restlichen Rum hinunter. Oh ja, er hätte sie getötet. Vielleicht noch nicht einmal absichtlich, aber sie wäre nicht die erste gewesen, die unter seinen Schlägen gestorben war. Der Master war ein großer, kräftiger Mann, ausgestattet mit einem Jähzorn, der sich nur noch als unmenschlich beschreiben ließ.  
  
~Verzeih' mir, chérie.~  
  
In jener Nacht war etwas in ihr zerrissen und gestorben. Sie erinnert sich an diesen Abend, als sei es erst gestern gewesen: wie sie mit der Axt in der Hand den Salon betrat... Das ungläubige Staunen in seinen Augen... Bis zuletzt hatte der Bastard nicht glauben können, dass sie es wirklich tun würde. Nun, sie hatte es getan.  
  
~Ich bereue nicht, dass ich ihn zur Hölle geschickt habe. Aber sie hätten das nicht verstanden. Man hätte mich dafür hingerichtet. Ich musste fortgehen...~  
  
Und sie war fortgegangen und hatte die brennende Plantage für immer hinter sich gelassen. „Ich bereue nichts."Ein dünnes Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen, als sie sich dabei ertappt, wie sie das Wiegenlied summt, das sie ihrer Tochter so oft vorgesungen hat. Sie legt die Feder beiseite und stützt den Kopf in die Hände. Nein, sie bereut nichts. Nicht, dass sie ihn erschlagen hat, und auch nicht ihre Entscheidung, zur See zu fahren. Natürlich ist es ein hartes Leben, doch nun ist sie endlich frei. Niemand wird sie je wieder ungestraft schlagen... „Ana?" Sie hebt den Kopf und sieht direkt in ein dunkles, schwarz umrandetes Augenpaar. „Gibbs hat mir gesagt, dass du hier bist." „Aye." Seufzend knüllt sie den angefangenen Brief zusammen und wirft ihn ins Feuer. Einen Moment lang sieht sie das winzige Grab ihres Kindes vor sich, nur markiert durch einen Stein. „Ich bereue nichts." Irritiert sieht Jack sie an. „Was ?"„Nichts. Komm' schon, Sparrow – gib' einer Lady einen Drink aus."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mal wieder so ein Produkt einer schlaflosen Nacht. Kommentare sind wie immer willkommen. 


	3. Hector Barbossa: Asche

**Asche**

Eine weitere Münze. Ein weiteres Blutopfer für die alten Götter. Möge es sie besänftigen.  
Wir alle zahlen unseren Preis – oder lassen ihn zahlen... Fester als nötig schließe ich die Hand um das verfluchte Stück Gold. Ich ertrage das höhnische Grinsen des Schädels nicht länger.

Oh ja, sie war hübsch. Sie war sogar die schönste Frau, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Doch was mich noch mehr zu ihr hingezogen hat als ihr nahezu ebenmäßiges Gesicht und ihr perfekter Körper war ihr strahlendes Lächeln. Manchmal, wenn wir ganz alleine waren, war es sogar ehrlich gemeint. Dann erreichte es ihre grossen, dunklen Augen und brachte sie zum Leuchten.

Habe ich sie geliebt ? Ich weiß es nicht.  
Woher soll ich wissen, was Liebe ist ? Man kann sie nicht verkaufen, nicht anfassen... Vielleicht kann man sie kaufen, für eine Handvoll Münzen; einige Stunden Nähe. Aber ich habe Esmeralda sehr gemocht – genug, um sie eines Tages heiraten zu wollen. In meinen schwächsten Momenten haben wir darüber gesprochen...

Unwirsch spucke ich das Stück Apfel aus, das ich gerade erst abgebissen habe. Der Affe macht sich sofort darüber her – widerliches Vieh.

Überhaupt, Esmeralda. Der Name war mit Sicherheit genau so echt, wie ich ein ehrlicher Bürger bin...  
Was soll's. Sie ist tot. Kann man die Liebe töten ? Ich denke schon. Alles stirbt, wenn man nur oft genug darauf schießt oder einsticht – von uns mal abgesehen. Wie oft habe ich bereits versucht, mir selbst eine Kugel durch den Kopf zu jagen ?

Gedankenverloren spiele ich mit der Münze, werfe sie hoch und fange sie wieder auf, bevor der verdammte Affe auch nur in Versuchung geraten kann. Manchmal hasse ich das Ding sogar noch mehr als mich selbst...  
Ich kann sein Fell nicht auf meiner Haut spüren. Ich fühle weder die Kälte noch die Glätte des Metalls, nicht die Ornamentierung der Münze. Ich fühle... nichts.

Als ich Esmeralda packte und sie in eine Ecke ihres Zimmers in dieser miesen Spelunke drängte, konnte ich die Wärme ihres Körpers nicht wahrnehmen. Ich roch nicht ihren süßen, mir früher so vertrauten Duft. Alles, was ich roch, war die Münze. Schrill und höhnisch zerrte sie an meinen Nerven, forderte mich auf, den Preis zu zahlen... Und ich habe ihn gezahlt. Esmeralda hat ihn für mich gezahlt.  
Als ich ihr die Kehle durchschnitt, konnte ich ihr Blut nicht riechen. Ich sah nur diesen entsetzten, flehenden Blick in den Augen jener Frau, die mein Kind in sich trug. _Das_ konnte ich riechen... es war das Blut jenes Kindes, das die Alten Götter forderten. Eine hübsche Variation zum Thema „die Sünden der Väter".

Nun, was das angeht: wir werden Bootstraps Kind finden und es seine Schulden zahlen lassen. Und dann werden wir endlich frei sein. Frei...

Werde ich Esmeralda vermissen ? Werde ich um sie und unsere Tochter trauern ? Ich weiß es nicht, denn ich fühle nichts. Aber wenn der Fluch gebrochen ist, wird mir wenigstens ihr Duft bleiben... nur zu diesem Zweck habe ich ihr Kleid mitgenommen. Das Kleid, das ich ihr einst von einem unserer Beutezüge mitgebracht hatte. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, stammte es ursprünglich aus dem Besitz einer portugiesischen Adligen... Doch ihr stand es unendlich viel besser. Die dunkle Seide brachte ihre helle Haut zur Geltung, ließ ihre Augen leuchten und ihr Haar glänzen. Das Kleid einer Adligen, das die Vorzüge einer Hafenhure unterstrich. Nennt man das Ironie ?

Wann bin ich aufgestanden ? Überrascht sehe ich auf das dunkle Kleid in meiner Hand hinunter. Die Münze in der einen Hand, den Nobelfetzen in der anderen... _Das_ ist Ironie. Tod neben ausgelöschtem Leben... Der Rest einer jämmerlichen Wunschvorstellung neben der harten, kalten Wahrheit.

Beinahe glaube ich, Esmeraldas Stimme zu hören... War es nach einer jener Nächte, in denen ich mich selbst fast verloren und Wunschvorstellungen gesponnen hatte ? War es eines jener Male, bei denen sie meiner angestrengten Rückkehr zur Realität mit einem Lächeln und ihrem schier unerschöpflichen Schatz an volkstümlichen Sprichwörtern begegnete ?  
„Du kannst nicht für immer davonlaufen. Sag' mir eines, Ettore: Wie tötet man einen Traum ?"  
Es war ganz einfach. Es genügte völlig, der Hauptperson dieses Traums ein Entermesser durch die Kehle zu ziehen.

Wütend schleudere ich das Kleid beiseite. Unnütze Sentimentalität. Lächerlich. Ich werde das Ding bei nächster Gelegenheit verbrennen oder über Bord werfen.

Ich empfand nichts, als sie in einer Pfütze ihres eigenen Blutes vor mir lag oder als ich mich an die unappetitliche Aufgabe machte, die Münze mit dem Blut des ungeborenen Kindes in Berührung zu bringen.

Doch als ich zum Abschied Esmeraldas blutige Lippen küsste, nahm ich etwas wahr. Ich schmeckte... Asche.


	4. Will Turner: Narben

**Narben**

Er liegt neben mir und schnarcht. Kein Wunder bei der Menge Rum, die er intus hat. Ein anderer Mann als Jack Sparrow – _Captain_ Jack Sparrow – wäre schon lange vorher bewusstlos zusammengebrochen.  
Ein zärtliches Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht, als ich seine im Schlaf so entspannten Gesichtszüge betrachte. Auf seine verwahrloste Art ist er schön, wie eine Straßenkatze, die... Nein, eher wie ein Raubvogel. Vielleicht auch nur wie ein dreister, kleiner Spatz.

Als ich mich an seinen Rücken schmiege, murmelt er etwas zärtlich klingendes, wacht aber nicht auf. Sein Haar riecht nach Rum, Tabak, Teer, Wind und Seewasser.  
Wie sehr ich es liebe, durch die verfilzten Strähnen zu fahren, die glatten, kühlen Perlen über meinen Handrücken gleiten zu lassen...

Selbst im Halbdunkel des Raums kann ich die weißen Narben auf seiner gebräunten Haut sehen. Jede Narbe hat ihre eigene Geschichte, und ich kenne kaum eine davon. Wenn es um seine Vergangenheit geht, ist Jack immer ausgesprochen zurückhaltend. Und trotzdem habe ich jede einzelne dieser Narben geküsst, während er meinen Namen flüsterte wie ein heidnisches Gebet.

Ich sollte nicht hier sein, nicht in diesem schäbigen Zimmer im Obergeschoss des „Hourglass Inn", nicht in diesem Bett. Ich sollte nicht neben diesem schönen, verrückten Mann liegen. Mein Platz ist an der Seite meiner Ehefrau, in meinem Haus, meiner Schmiede. Ich sollte noch einen Blick in das Zimmer unseres schlafenden Sohnes werfen, bevor ich in unser Schlafzimmer schleiche und mich vorsichtig neben Elizabeth lege, damit sie nicht aufwacht.

Sie weiß es, da bin ich mir sicher. Nicht einen Augenblick lang wird sie mir das Märchen von dem Treffen mit einem potentiellen Kunden geglaubt haben. Wer in Port Royal ein gutes Schwert haben will, der kommt zu mir. Niemand würde einen Schmied meines Rufs abends in irgend eine Kneipe zitieren und sich verschiedene Waffen zeigen lassen.

Elizabeths Augen waren dunkel, als ich ihr diese Lüge erzählte, und sie wurden noch dunkler, als sie mich anlächelte und mich zum Abschied küsste. Ich bin mehr als überzeugt davon, dass sie es von Anfang an gewusst hat. Ihr Verhalten Jack gegenüber sprach Bände.

Merkwürdig – ich selbst habe in Jack niemals eine Konkurrenz für sie gesehen. Wie kann man einen See mit dem Meer vergleichen ? Ich liebe sie beide. Die Liebe zu meiner Frau ist ruhig und tief, wie ein dunkler, stiller See. Jack hingegen... Jack ist wie das Meer, unberechenbar, wild, stürmisch. Wann immer er unterwegs ist, sehne ich mich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers nach ihm, verzehre mich nach ihm... Das klingt wie aus einem von Elizabeths schwülstigen Romanen. Schreibt sie einen solchen Unsinn, weil ich sie nicht so lieben kann, wie sie es verdient oder wie sie es sich wünschen würde ?

Und Jack ? Was bin ich für ihn ? Auf seine flatterhafte Art hat er mich gern, das weiß ich. Sonst würde er nicht immer wieder nach Port Royal kommen, obwohl es hier ausgesprochen gefährlich für ihn ist. Er ist noch immer ein steckbrieflich gesuchter Pirat, und wenn sich durch Zufall einmal ein gesetzestreuer Bürger in dieses Viertel verirren sollte... Jemand, der so ist, wie ich, der Schwiegersohn des Gouverneurs, es sein sollte... Norrington würde ihn noch immer am liebsten am Galgen sehen. Er ist niemand, der eine Schlappe einfach wegsteckt. Nein, der Commodore ist nachtragend. Auch ich bin stets vor ihm auf der Hut. Das heißt, außer in diesen Nächten.

Ich schließe die Augen und vergrabe die Nase in Jacks unglaublicher Mähne. Schon bei Sonnenaufgang wird die „Black Pearl" wieder Segel setzen und die Routen der Kauffahrer unsicher machen. Das bedeutet qualvolle, endlose Wochen, Monate ohne Jack. Werde ich ihm in dieser Zeit genauso fehlen wie er mir ?

Einmal hat er mich einen sentimentalen Idioten genannt, und damit hat er wohl auch recht. Aber manchmal ist es eben einfacher, sich etwas vorzumachen. Wie sollte ich meine Sehnsucht ertragen, wenn ich mir ständig vor Augen führen würde, dass nicht ich es bin, den er will ? Ja, ich weiß es. Ich weiß, dass er an meinen Vater denkt, wenn er mich küsst, mich streichelt und mit mir schläft. Ich mache mich für einen Mann zur Hure, der sein Herz schon vor Jahren an einen Piraten mit dem eindrucksvollen Spitznamen „Bootstrap Bill" verloren hat. Einen Piraten, der mein Vater war. Den ich nie gekannt habe. Dem ich laut Jack erschreckend ähnlich sehe.

Wenn Jack mir Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr flüstert, weiß ich genau, dass es die Worte sind, die er Bill nie gesagt hat. Versucht er, an mir wieder gutzumachen, was er bei ihm versäumt hat ? Unterscheidet er überhaupt noch zwischen Vater und mir ? Ist er so verrückt, dass er...

Mit einem leisen Knurren rollt er sich herum; schläfrig küsst er meinen Hals. „Hey, Welpe." „Hey, Jack." Wie lange ist er schon wach ? „Es ist Mitternacht." Seine heisere Stimme jagt mir wie immer Schauer über den Rücken. „Ich muß zurück zur 'Pearl', sonst lässt Ana mich kielholen." „Ja." Was soll ich auch anderes sagen ? Wie könnte ich ihn bitten, hierzubleiben und sich in Lebensgefahr zu bringen ? Nein, ich werde warten. Warten, bis er wieder herkommt – so, wie ich es jedes Mal tue. Vielleicht wird er eines Tages nicht wiederkommen, aber darüber will ich nicht nachdenken. Noch nicht.

Mit ihm gehen ? Port Royal für immer hinter mir lassen ? Unmöglich. Was würde dann aus Elizabeth und Will junior ? Oh, ich bin sicher, Weatherby Swann würde sich um sie kümmern. Finanziell wären sie abgesichert, aber... Elizabeth liebt mich trotz allem, und ich könnte ihr niemals wehtun. Und so bleibe ich in dieser Stadt, auf dieser Insel, die ich so sehr hasse wie kaum etwas anderes auf dieser Welt... mein persönlicher Kerker.

Während Jack sich anzieht, betrachte ich ein letztes Mal seine Narben. Wenn er wüsste, dass auch ich meine Narben trage, unsichtbar, tief in mir verborgen... Und wenn er wüsste, dass jeder Abschied von ihm eine neue Wunde reißt... Würde er es verstehen ? Und wenn ja, würde es ihn kümmern ? Immer, wenn die Wunden gerade vernarbt sind, kommt er wieder. Und jede neue Wunde geht tiefer; jeder Abschied tötet einen kleinen Teil von mir.

„Alles klar, Welpe ?" Ich zwinge mich zu einem Lächeln, wohl wissend, dass er noch immer so betrunken ist, dass er es nicht bemerken wird. „Klar." „Mach's gut. Bis bald." Ein letzter, von einer Rum-und-Rauch-Wolke begleiteter Kuss auf die Stirn, dann ist er auch schon auf dem Weg nach draußen. Ich höre zu, wie seine Schritte auf der Treppe verklingen; dann rolle ich mich auf dem noch warmen, nach Jack riechenden Laken zusammen und weine.

31/01/05


	5. Jack Sparrow: Der Spatz in der Hand

Eigentlich war Jack in dieser Sammlungnicht mehr vorgesehen (immerhin hat er mit "Like the sea" schon seine eigene Shortstory bekommen), aber für meine Leser tue ich ja fast alles. Lieben Dank auch an dich,Marvin, für das nette Review !  
Und jetzt, extra für Manu2211:

**  
Jack Sparrow: Der Spatz in der Hand**

Ich hasse diese Spelunke. Wirklich. Und trotzdem komme ich immer wieder her. Was ich hier suche ? Wer weiß. Vielleicht nur billigen Rum und eine nicht allzu geldgierige, halbwegs ansehnliche Hure. Dinge, die mir helfen, einen Moment lang zu vergessen. Es ist reine Ironie: ich komme ausgerechnet _hierher_, um zu vergessen...

„Gib' mir noch 'nen Rum, Schätzchen." Selbstverständlich hat sich meine Stimme seit damals verändert. _Ich_ habe mich verändert. Nichts erinnert mehr an den – zugegeben leicht dämlichen - Jungen, der sich vor zwanzig Jahren ins „Hourglass Inn" verirrt hat. Wobei „verirrt" nicht das richtige Wort ist. Nein, es war meine ewige, verfluchte Neugierde, die mich her trieb – und nicht zuletzt das strikte Verbot meines Lehrmeisters, diese Gegend des Hafenviertels zu betreten. Mein Kopf war voll mit Träumen und Märchen; sonst hatte ich ja auch nichts, was ich mein Eigen hätte nennen können. Ich platzte förmlich vor Abenteuerlust, und das war es, das mich ins Verderben trieb. Wobei... Verderben ? Ich kann nicht klagen.

Wo war ich ? Richtig. Der arme, kleine John Francis. Ohne es zu wissen, ließ er mit dem Schritt über die Schwelle des „Hourglass" sein geordnetes Leben als Lehrling eines Kartenzeichners, den Gestank von Port Royal, seinen cholerischen, oft grausamen Lehrmeister, das feuchte Stroh seines Nachtlagers und das Grab seiner Mutter hinter sich.

Ich habe diese Dinge nie vermisst. Nur manchmal, wenn die See ruhig und glatt ist wie ein Spiegel und die „Pearl" ihr leises Klagelied nur für mich singt – in diesen Nächten frage ich mich, was hätte sein können. Was aus mir geworden wäre, wenn ich mich nicht auf das Würfelspiel mit dem französischen Kapitän eingelassen und mich von ihm und seinem Bootsmann nicht mit Rum abfüllen lassen hätte.

Als ich an jenem Morgen im Laderaum der „Ange Noir" erwachte, hatte ich mörderische Kopfschmerzen. Capitain Leblanc war so freundlich, mich meinen Rausch ausschlafen zu lassen, bevor er mich vor die Wahl stellte.

„Alors, mon fils... Du hast gestern viel geredet. Bevor du eingeschlafen bist, sagtest du mir, dass du ein Pirat werden willst. Herzlichen Glückwunsch: wir _sind_ Piraten. Betrachte dich als neuer Schiffsjunge der 'Ange Noir'." Das Herz sackte mir bis in die Kniekehlen. Da war ich nun, am Ziel meiner wilden Träume – und ich hatte Angst. „Bringt mich nach Port Royal zurück !" Leblanc lächelte, doch seine grünen Augen blieben kalt. „Ich fürchte, das ist keine Option, mon fils. Entweder schließt du dich uns an, oder wir stellen dich unseren Freunden vor." Auf meinen fragenden Blick hin fügte er, noch immer lächelnd, hinzu: „Den Haien." _Das_ war nun wirklich ein gutes Argument, und so stimmte ich zu.

Als ich mich von dem ersten Schrecken erholt hatte, gewann meine ausgeprägte Neugierde wieder die Oberhand. Ich hatte ein rotzfreches Mundwerk, und da ich außerdem für mein Alter relativ klein war, gaben mir die Männer bald einen Spitznamen: Sparrow – Spatz.

Es gibt da dieses hübsche Sprichwort „Lieber der Spatz in der Hand als die Taube auf dem Dach". Ein guter Leitsatz. Warum sollte ich einem bürgerlichen, spießigen Leben mit all seinen Zwängen hinterherhecheln, wenn es mich doch nicht glücklich macht ? Ich sehe es an Will. Er hat diesen Weg gewählt, und es zerstört ihn. Nicht heute, vielleicht auch noch nicht morgen, doch früher oder später wird er daran zugrunde gehen. Zu viel von seinem Vater in ihm...

Nein, ich nehme was ich kriegen kann, gebe nichts zurück und bin damit zufrieden. Tauben werden gemästet, gebraten und verspeist. Ich bin frei, verfolge meine Ziele auf meine Weise und erhebe mich so weit über ihre armseligen Dächer, auf den Flügeln, die sie mir immer brechen wollten.

Selbst wenn ich die Wahl hätte – ich würde nichts ändern. Immerhin bin ich Captain Jack Sparrow. Klar soweit ?

_  
21/04/05 _


	6. James Norrington: Manchmal

**James Norrington: Manchmal**

Ich sollte nicht hier sein, nicht in dieser Spelunke, in der sich Abschaum trifft, für den der Strick noch zu gut wäre. Und doch zieht es mich immer wieder her... In Zivilkleidung und ohne meine Perücke erkennt mich kaum jemand – und falls doch, wird er sich hüten, meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. So kann ich unbehelligt in meiner Ecke sitzen, meinen (wahrscheinlich geschmuggelten) Rum trinken und die Leute beobachten.

Es tut gut, für kurze Zeit nicht „der Commodore" zu sein. Natürlich ist es meine Berufung. Ich bin stolz darauf, der Schrecken aller karibischen Piraten zu sein.

Was kann sich mit dem Meer vergleichen, seinem Toben und Brüllen, seiner salzigen Gischt, seinem Tanz mit dem Wind ? Nichts, nicht einmal Elizabeth, jene schöne, temperamentvolle, unkonventionelle Frau. Elizabeth, die mich nicht lieben konnte und die dem Waffenschmied mit der zweifelhaften Vergangenheit mir, dem angesehenen Offizier, vorgezogen hat. Ich kann sie verstehen, denn es gibt Tage, an denen ich mich selbst nicht ertragen kann. Das Gesicht, das mir aus dem Spiegel entgegensieht, mich mit toten, leeren Augen beobachtet, ist nicht das meine. Es ist nichts als eine Maske, die ich mir vor langer Zeit geschaffen habe. Nie wird dieses Gesicht eine andere Emotion als Zorn, Verachtung oder höfliches Desinteresse zeigen.

Einst war ich bereit, meine Maske fallen zu lassen, doch als sie mich zurückwies, verschloss ich mein Herz erneut – dieses Mal für immer.

Wer braucht ein Herz, wenn er einen klaren Verstand hat ? Ich gestatte mir keine Schwächen oder Fehler; genau so wenig toleriere ich sie bei meinen Untergebenen. Oh, ich weiß natürlich, was sie über mich sagen. Es macht mich wütend. Wie können sie über mich urteilen ? Nur der Wunsch nach Perfektion hält mich aufrecht, ermöglicht es mir, trotz all dieser Schmach mein Ziel nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Man wird nicht noch einmal über mich lachen.

Wie immer fiebere ich der nächsten Strafexpedition gegen die Piraten entgegen. Nur auf dem Meer fühle ich mich halbwegs frei; wenigstens ein Teil der üblichen gesellschaftlichen Zwänge erübrigt sich hier.

Früher glaubte ich, es würde mir genügen, ein „Held" zu sein. Denn das bin ich für die braven Bürger von Port Royal: ein strahlender Übermensch, der die Schiffe der Händler und ihre Stadt vor den blutgierigen Seeräubern schützt. Dass auch ihr Held nur ein Mensch ist, wollen sie nicht sehen. Sie stellen mich auf ein Podest – mich oder das Bild, das sie sich von mir gemacht haben. Würden sie mich noch immer bewundern, wenn sie wüssten, dass ihr Idol auf tönernen Füßen steht ? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Also darf ich mir keine Blöße geben; allein die Bewunderung dieser Menschen gibt mir Kraft.

Niemand hat sich je für die Person hinter der Maske interessiert, weder die Bürger von Port Royal noch Gouverneur Swann, weder Elizabeth noch meine eigene Familie. Meine Familie...

Die traurige Wahrheit ist, dass die Fußstapfen meines Vaters immer zu groß für mich bleiben werden. Ich bin auf dieser verfluchten Insel gestrandet; meine Karrierechancen sind versickert wie Wasser im Sand. Ich verstehe es nicht, mich bei Vorgesetzten anzubiedern. Vielleicht hätte ich meine Kritik nicht ganz so laut und deutlich äußern sollen... Und so bleibt mir die glänzende Laufbahn meines Vaters und meines Bruders verwehrt. Ein dunkler Fleck auf dem Namen unserer Familie, ein Versager in der langen Ahnenreihe von hohen Offizieren der Royal Navy. Doch ich trage dieses Stigma mit Würde; ich werde alles tun, um meine Aufgabe perfekt zu erfüllen.

Nein, ich schaue nicht zurück. Niemals.

Nur manchmal, wenn mir wieder einmal Berichte über die „Black Pearl" zugetragen werden und ich an Jack Sparrow denke... Sparrow, dieser dreiste, schmutzige, geschwätzige Raubmörder zur See ! Fluchend stelle ich meinen Zinnkrug auf dem Tisch ab. Etwas zu hart, dem verwunderten Blick des Wirts nach zu urteilen.

Dieser moralisch verkommene Pirat, den ich in schwachen Momenten unendlich beneide. Natürlich ist Sparrow Abschaum; sein gesamtes Dasein ist mehr als verwerflich. Und doch besitzt er etwas, das für mich immer unerreichbar bleiben wird: absolute Freiheit. Ich weiß, dass er lieber sterben würde, als seine Freiheit aufzugeben – ich habe genug Männer wie ihn am Galgen enden sehen. Könnte ich doch nur die Hälfte seines Muts aufbringen und meine Fesseln sprengen ! Vielleicht würde ich mich dann weniger verachten.

Energisch rücke ich meinen Kragen zurecht und drücke dem kichernden, errötenden Schankmädchen ein paar Münzen in die Hand. Wieder einmal habe ich meinen Gedanken zu viel Raum gelassen; ich habe einmal mehr zu viel getrunken. Es ist Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Schließlich kann ich es nicht riskieren, mich in aller Öffentlichkeit zum Narren zu machen.

Die Nachtluft ist kühl, klar und fast noch berauschender als der Alkohol. Ich nehme mir einen Moment Zeit, um auf das ruhige, dunkle Meer hinauszusehen. Es muss der Nachtwind sein, der mir die Tränen in die Augen treibt.

_  
12/05/05_


	7. Elizabeth Turner: History repeating

**Elizabeth Turner: History repeating**

Die Blicke der Männer sind mir unangenehm; es ist, als wüssten sie, warum ich hier bin. Nun, ganz so abwegig ist das nicht: Will ist ein überaus bekannter Waffenschmied, und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Jack des öfteren hier im „Hourglass Inn" verkehrt. Zumindest in der letzten Zeit...

Gestern Abend kam Will wieder einmal spät nach Hause, und ich habe aus zuverlässiger Quelle erfahren, dass die „Black Pearl" in Küstennähe gesichtet wurde. Mit etwas Glück... Wäre es wirklich Glück ? Trotzig straffe ich die Schultern und trete an den Schanktisch. Der Wirt gafft mich an, als hätte er jemanden wie mich noch nie gesehen. Das trifft möglicherweise sogar zu. Mein Kleid dürfte zu züchtig sein, mein Haar zu fest hochgesteckt, mein Sprachniveau zu weit von dem der Gäste entfernt.

Doch auch zu der Schicht, in die ich hineingeboren wurde, passe ich nicht mehr. Ich habe unter Stand geheiratet, und die Zeit, die ich, wenn auch unfreiwillig, unter Piraten verbracht habe, hat meinem Ruf erheblich geschadet. Wie sehr ich dieses bigotte Pack verabscheue ! Im Prinzip habe ich nur ein Korsett gegen das andere getauscht... Und Will ? Er ist mir jetzt so fern. Was ist aus unserer Vertrautheit und Kameradschaft geworden ? Ja, ich glaube ihm, dass er mich liebt – und es zerreisst mir das Herz. Ich halte ihn gefangen, und unser Kind ist seine Fußfessel. Das hier ist nicht das Leben, mit dem er glücklich werden kann...

Ein fragendes Grunzen des Wirts reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Ich... ich möchte ein Zimmer mieten." Das schmierige Grinsen, das über sein hässliches Gesicht kriecht, bereitet mir Übelkeit. Mir wird klar, was er denkt, und meine Wangen werden heiß. Empört blitze ich ihn an. „Ich bin guter Hoffnung und würde mich gern etwas ausruhen." Unverändert feixend mustert er meine noch schlanke Leibesmitte. In meiner Ungeduld werfe ich einige Münzen – einen zu hohen Betrag, wie ich weiß – auf den Tresen und zische ihn an: „Ich will das Zimmer, aus dem Captain Sparrow heute morgen ausgezogen ist. Keine Fragen." Statt einer Antwort öffnet er den Mund und präsentiert den vernarbten Stummel, der von seiner Zunge übriggeblieben ist. Trotz meines Ekels halte ich seinem Blick stand, bis er schließlich dem voluminösen Weibsbild, das bereits die ganze Zeit in der Tür zur Küche lauert, zunickt. Sie winkt mir geringschätzig. „Dann komm mal mit, Schätzchen." Mühsam verbeiße ich mir eine passende Erwiderung und folge ihr die schmale, steile Treppe hinauf.

„Hier isses. Hab noch nich saubergemacht." Genau darauf habe ich gehofft. „Das geht in Ordnung. Ich werde nicht lange bleiben." Ihre wachsende Neugier wird beinahe greifbar. „Vielen Dank. Ich komme zurecht." Widerstrebend räumt sie das Feld und lässt mich in der schmutzigen Kammer allein.

Seufzend lasse ich mich auf dem zerwühlten Bett nieder. Offensichtlich hat Jack die Nacht nicht allein verbracht – die Flecken auf dem Laken sind mir als verheirateter Frau bestens bekannt. Stellt sich nur die Frage, wer bei ihm gewesen ist.

Auf dem Kissen finde ich ein langes, hellbraunes Haar. Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag lang aus, obwohl ich schon damit gerechnet habe. „Mach dich nicht verrückt. Das allein sagt noch nichts aus. Es muss nicht von Will stammen." Ich hasse mich für das Zittern in meiner Stimme, und noch mehr hasse ich mich für meine Tränen. Schützend lege ich die Hand auf meinen Bauch, der schon in wenigen Wochen nicht mehr so flach sein wird. „Du kannst nichts dafür", schluchze ich, obwohl ich vom Gegenteil überzeugt bin. Dieses Kind wird Will im übertragenen Sinne den Todesstoß versetzen, und mir wohl auch. Mit den Kindern fessele ich meinen Mann an ein Leben, das ihn langsam, aber sicher zerstört. Als unser Sohn geboren wurde, hatte ich noch die Hoffnung, Will würde ruhiger werden und mit unserer oh so perfekten Familienidylle zufrieden sein. „Unsinn." In Wirklichkeit habe ich diese Hoffnung auch für mich gehegt. Was ist aus dem ungestümen Mädchen mit all ihren wilden Träumen geworden ? Alles, was mir von diesen Träumen geblieben ist, sind meine Romane, kitschige Geschichten, die nichts sind als ein Abklatsch meiner kindlichen Wunschvorstellungen. Ich fühle mich leer, so, als wäre ein Teil von mir gestorben. Und ihm wird es genauso gehen. Mein armer, lieber Will ! Man wird schwerlich einen besseren, verantwortungsbewußteren Vater und Ehemann finden. Welche Ironie, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mich in den Piraten Will Turner verliebt habe ! Erst dieses schurkische, gefährliche machte meinen vertrauten Kindheitsfreund auch als Mann für mich interessant. Natürlich ist er mir unendlich teuer... doch die Faszination ist verflogen.

Empfindet er ähnlich ? Schließlich habe auch ich mich verändert; ich bin zu der spießigen Hausfrau und Mutter geworden, die ich nie sein wollte. Ist das der Grund, aus dem er mich mit Jack betrügt ? Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass er das tut... Wütend dränge ich die Tränen zurück.

Eines Tages wird Will mich verlassen... an dem Tag, an dem seine Sehnsucht stärker wird als das Gefühl der Verpflichtung uns, seiner Familie, gegenüber. Natürlich wird er dafür sorgen, dass wir bequem und sorgenfrei leben können – so, wie es sein Vater getan hat. Jack hat es mir in jener Nacht auf der Insel erzählt. Ja, ich weiß alles über ihn und Bootstrap. Nutzt er Will nur aus, weil er Bootstrap verloren hat ? Ich würde es nur zu gerne glauben, aber ein Teil von mir verbietet es. So paradox es klingt: ich mag Jack. Und ich fürchte, im Gegensatz zu mir kann er Will glücklich machen.

Alle Kraft scheint meinen Körper zu verlassen; rücklings lasse ich mich auf das Kissen fallen. Der Hauch des vertrauten Geruchs überrascht mich nicht... Mit brennenden Augen starre ich an die Decke. Es ist an der Zeit, mich zu entscheiden, Und obwohl mein Herz vor Schmerzen schreit, zeigt mein Verstand mir den richtigen Weg.

Ich werde meinen Mann gehen lassen. Um seiner selbst willen, und auch für mich, denn ich könnte es nicht ertragen, ihn unglücklich zu sehen. Es würde mich ebenso zerstören wie ihn. Letzten Endes würden wir unsere Kinder mit ins Elend reißen. Das kann und darf ich nicht zulassen. Ich bin Elizabeth Turner, Tochter von Weatherby Swann, dem Gouverneur von Jamaica. Ich werde stark sein – für meine Kinder. Und schließlich bin ich nicht die erste Turner, die eine solche Wahl zu treffen hatte.

Wieder muss ich an das denken, was Jack mir damals erzählt hat. Ich kann spüren, wie sich ein bitteres Lächeln in meinen Mundwinkeln einnistet. Sie sagen, die Geschichte wiederholt sich nicht. Doch sie irren sich.

_19/05/05_


End file.
